1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot to be assembled in split for sealing the slide portion of flexible coupling mounted to a shaft. This invention relates in particular to the boot which can be opened from its lateral side for its fitting with the shaft being interconnected to the flexible coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The boot shown in FIG. 26 and FIG. 27 exists to the prior art relating to this invention.
FIG. 26 is an oblique view of the boot with its split face being opened. FIG. 27 is a cross sectional view with its split face being coupled.
The bellows status split boot 51 in FIG. 26 is split in the axial direction at one place, and the split face on one hand is not only formed on an insertion piece 52 and the split face on the other hand is formed to an annular concave 55 so that these split faces may be coupled mutually to each other.
FIG. 27 indicates the status where the insertion piece 52 is press-fitted for its coupling into this annular concave 55.
In FIG. 27, the insertion piece 52 having the split face on one hand is formed into a sickle state from the split face and has an engaging stage portion 53 swollen out to both the sides. And, it is formed to a slope face 54 being throttled toward the tip from both the sides of engaging stage portion 53. This insertion piece 52 is formed over the entire length in the axial direction along the bellows status split face.
Next, the annular concave portion 55 is formed to the split face on the other hand so that the insertion piece 52 can be inserted. This annular concave portion 55 opens with the protrusion piece 56 being provided on both the sides of split, and its interior is formed to the space of triangle shape in its cross section so that the tip side of insertion piece 52 can be engaged having an interval.
And, when the insertion piece 52 is press-fitted into the annular concave portion 55, it can be fitted as shown in FIG. 27 with the engaging stage portion being engaged to the protrusion piece and both the split faces tend to maintain the coupled status.